This invention relates to the mounting of electronic components, and, more particularly, to the insulation of high-voltage electronic components from adjacent components.
In many electronic systems, a number of electronic components are mounted to a chassis. There is often a wide range of voltages associated with the mounted components and the chassis. The electronic components themselves may operate over a wide range of voltages, with some functioning at low voltage and others at high voltage. The chassis and/or some of the components may be grounded. These components operating over a wide range of voltages must be electrically insulated from each other and from ground to prevent arcing that can damage the components that may arc and the surrounding components.
Two approaches are used to achieve the insulation. In one, an insulating material having a high electrical breakdown voltage per unit thickness of material is placed between the portions of the electronic system that operate at different voltages. If the voltage difference is large, the required thickness of insulating material is great, and there is substantial added weight to the electronic system. In the second approach, the portions of the electronic system operating at different voltages are spaced sufficiently far apart that arcing is suppressed. If the voltage difference is large, the required spacing is great, and there is substantial added size, volume, and weight in the electronic system.
In some applications, added weight and/or volume are not of concern. In other cases, such as spacecraft to be launched into orbit, weight and volume are at a premium, and every effort must be made to reduce the weight and volume of the electronic system. There is therefore a need for an improved approach to the structure of electronic systems having components operating over a wide range of voltages. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.